Fake Love
by AzurePhantomhive
Summary: Labrador's siblings came over and fell for CASTOR!  Hope you like it


"Fake Love"

Chapter 1 "An unexpected meeting"

A usual day comes through to the church, everything is like always and everyone is doing their own routine work. As for example Frau-shukyou that go to the church's library just only because of his 'personal books' are hide in there , Teito and Hakuren are training with their professional bascules while Mikage is being fetch by a weird cat that has a wing , Labrador-shukyou is in the garden or could be said 'green house' to take care of the plants in there and at last Castor-shukyou to the graveyard behind the church with Capella to visit the boy's mother's grave and Bastien's grave.

Capella stood quietly in front of his mom grave…..he wish to be with her but that not possible even he posses healing zaiphon , the boy looked up at the man behind him "Castor-san…do you think mommy is happy in there..be with the chief of heaven?" the boy asked softly out of blue , he then wait for the answer while bent down and put both of his hand to put the weight all to his knee and stare at the grave

Castor just nod and caressed the boy's hair gently, he knows that Capella really missed his mom after a long time no see…anyone would be like that, don't they? Capella is a strong boy even his expression is like he is weak but his heart is stronger than anyone else would be…"But….Chief of heaven won't accept bad kid" Castor added followed by a little smile on his face, Castor is trying to cheered the boy up so Capella also can enjoy his live more and have another meaning of live… Castor has a think when he knows Capella more…Capella is just like the good side of Frau that is really nice because even Frau is kind a pervert but he is really care about everyone that is in trouble even though he is not showing his feelings to everyone, therefore…..maybe that good side of Frau got infected to Capella when they were together.

Castor and Capella are in a good day to go outside because of the weather that usually bad, they maybe were blessed...?

Of course, everyone knows that many other people in almost second district fill the graveyard until 7th district, and that is not impossible for other people to be there...am I right? Other than Castor and Capella there is 3 more teenager that standing in horizontal line in front of 3 graveyard that is 2 boys and 1 girl , the taller boy has a blue colored hair and blue ocean eyes , the other boy has a silver hair and the girl has a light purple or maybe lilac hair.

The three of them each holding a bouquet of flowers and put it to the grave, usually people would get sad when they in the graveyard of their family of their precious one...right. However, a different reaction comes out from the three teens; a slightly evil smile could be seen decorating their faces, no sadness, no disappointment... But happiness is in their faces.

"It's a good thing...that mom and dad has passed away...don't you think Yukito-ni?" asked the turquoise haired girl while stare at the taller boy, she smile and look again at the grave

"Don't forget…grandpa...as well..." Yukito said while put a single glare at the two other teenagers

"If not…he will get the love for just himself" Retsu said , the three of them have a deep grudge against someone and that is their own little brother…since the youngest brother born in thefamily , Yukito , Haruka and Retsu felt that their parents doesn't love them anymore and that is because him..

Castor accidently hear those three conversation and as a bishop it's his job to make people to not think bad of others and make them into the good way of life...or could be said "to help the lost lamb" or something like that.

Yukito that have been recognizing Castor and Capella from the beginning just turned back and look at Castor "Do you know someone named 'Labrador'?" Yukito asked nicely

"Yes…I do know him….."

"We are his siblings...I'm Haruka...this is Retsu and Yukito" Haruka cut the conversation and introduce themselves to the bishop

"I'm Castor…this is Capella…" Castor also introduce himself and his companion that is with him since a while ago

After had a little chat for awhile , Castor thought to bring the three to the church to meet Labrador again and the three just following him to the church.

Arriving at the church, the first place where Castor looking for Labrador...of course in the green house but they find no one in the there and they keep searching until they arrive at the church's backyard or something like that. Labrador is watching Teito and Hakuren training with Mikage on his lap.

"Ohayou gozaimasu " Castor said politely as he walk closer to Labrador and the other , he walks slowly with the 3 siblings hiding behind him to surprise Labrador and Castor allowed it , Teito and Hakuren stops training and look at Castor and Capella that still a few meters in front of them .

Labrador stare at Castor first and then replied " Ohayou Castor" he said it softly as Mikage gets up from his sleep, Castor then wave his hands to everyone there.

When Castor got close enough with them he thinks that , this is the perfect time to make Labrador meets his siblings and then he almost start talking but suddenly Yukito, Haruka and Retsu already comes out from behind Castor and with a small glance Labrador's eyes are both widened and he is speechless with what he already seen .

Labrador is want to run away but there is everyone else in there and they might suspicious of what Labrador scared of and that's why he won't run away but stand there quietly and looking down at the pavement.

Yukito just smile with Labrador's reaction of meeting with him and also Haruka and Retsu. This is definitely not a happy day for Labrador.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N** : Thanks for reading this…..^^ I know that Labrador has lem and Lirin but maybe I will get Lem and Lirin to be alive again .


End file.
